As vehicle interiors and cabins become quieter, noises made by functional hardware components (e.g., switches, closures, compartments, seat adjustments, pedal applications, gear selectors, tactile interfaces) become increasingly in focus. A desire is that either no sound or a pleasant and engaging sound is made during use of functional hardware components.